


Final Fantasy XV Smut Collection

by DevilSlayer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Impregnation, One Shot Collection, Romance, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Series Of One Shots Of Smut between My FFXV Pairings i ship.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Crowe Altius/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Cindy Aurum, Iris Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 5





	1. Lunoct

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me cause we need more graphic Lunoct Smut like Hardcore and the others.
> 
> this will probably be only a few chapters each one about the pairings above set during various points in FFXV Story
> 
> this first chapter is a what if Noctis got to see and be with Luna before Leviathan so enjoy this hot love scene between one of my favorite XV pairings

Date: 756 M.E.  
Location: Altissia, Accordo

Noctis did not know what to say, seeing Luna after twelve years he never really had no idea of what he was going to say when he saw her again, all he could do was just stare at her just stare at how beautiful she was in her white dress her hair in intricate braids, Noctis could not help the blush on his face." Um...Hey...". Luna rose from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over, Noctis went red as he kept staring, the dress she wore hugged her curves in the right places." it has been a long time dear noctis". Noctis gave a shy smile.

" yeah...it has hasn't it...".

Luna nods her smile never leaving her beautiful face." i...i um missed you..". there he said it and then Luna laughed a lighthearted one and Noctis felt his heart rate speed up." I have too...come sit". Noctis did as asked and sat in front of her noctis fiddled with his hand Six he felt like a kid again or a very awkward teenager meeting a crush which basically Noctis was meeting his crush...no She was more than that now, Six he loved her he was in love with the Oracle and he did not want to rid of that feeling.

" i am sure you have questions....".

" did...did my father...".

Luna hangs her head in sadness." he died a king...he loved you very much Noctis, up until the end he never stopped he did not die in pain his face in his death was stoic and strong...also he entrusted me to give you this". Noctis' eyes went wide when Luna pulls out a familiar ring." he wants you to have it to fulfill your calling....it is yours". Noctis reaches out but his hand stops hovering over her open one that the ring rested in her palm and pulls his hand back." keep it...until i am ready...right now..i am just not ready...". Luna nods and sets it on table, suddenly Luna was on his lap kissing him.

" L-Lu-Luna!?".

" Noctis...this may be our only time together...long have i....dreamt of doing this...i want to become one with you I love you Noctis even if i do not survive i want you to know that..".

Noctis was shocked but then he rams his lips into hers and they kissed like no tomorrow which might as been the case, Noctis cups her butt and stands up and brings her into the bedroom and quickly removes her and his clothes now both completely bare before each other, Luna was more than beautiful sh looked almost like a goddess, her dress only had accuetated her body, she was the right body type if he had a prefered body type, she was just beautiful curvy, athletic and her breasts not big but not too small either just the right size.

Noctis felt his cock hardening at all the naked glory of Luna and then pins her on her back on the bed and slides down her naked body kissing her everywhere from her lips to her breasts from her stomach to her pussy which was dripping with arousal, Luna threw her head back as his tongue enters her pussy moaning, Noctis slides his hands under her legs holding them up as he tongue fucked Luna's Cunt, Luna gripped the Sheets with one hand while gripping his hair with the other.

Noctis sucked and tongued her pussy faster and then began to suck her clit as well and Luna came with a scream, she had masturbated before but like noctis probably this was her first time, Luna sits up and with mysterious surge of strength pins him on his back and grasps his cock, in truth if she was honest this was not her first time this was her first time with someone else besides her brother though he never actually fucked her mainly cause she wanted to have her love take her virginity.

Noctis groaned in pleasure as Luna began pumping his cock with her hands while sliding her tongue up and down it and fondling his balls, Noctis clenched his eyes shut feeling nothing but pleasure as She gave him a handjob then his eyes went wide as Luna began to take his cock up into her mouth all the way to his balls and began to bob her head up and down his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, Noctis closed his eyes tilting his head back with a moan he grips her hair as she slowly sucked his cock.

" Luna....".

Luna began sucking his cock faster and deeper, thanks to her time doing so with Ravus she was able to take his cock all the way she felt it throb signalling he was going to come, so she sped up her blowjob, Noctis felt pressure in his stomach like something was going to burst he grips her hair tighter." Luna..i'm...gonna....". Luna closed her eyes as Noctis thrusts up into her mouth and releases a torrent of hot cum down her throat, Luna drank his cum almost greedily then pulls out his cock in which some cum spurts out onto her chin and breasts which she cleans off sucking her fingers.

" Oh Six Luna! i am...I am so sorry...".

" It is fine...i enjoyed it...".

Luna climbs on top of him and positions his still raging hard cock below her wet pussy." Luna...are you sure...shouldn't we like have protection?". Luna shook her head and both groaned as Luna rams down onto him she clenched her eyes shut as pain hit her from him taking her virginity she felt some blood leak onto his cock Noctis groaned at the hot tightness of her cunt it felt like heaven more than her mouth, Luna began to ride him slow yet hard, She plants her hands on his chest as she moved her naked hip against him feeling his cock thrusting inside her rubbing against her walls.

Noctis closed his eyes as he let her ride him, Luna began to feel the pain fading and slowly being replaced by pleasure, so Luna rotated her hips faster and began to thrusting her hips up and down him, his cock thrusting in and out of her pussy, Noctis grips her hips and begins to thrust up into her in time with her own, Luna places her hands on his wrist throwing her head back with a moan, her hair had come undone at some point and now was long flowing down her back and shoulders, Luna mouth opened moaning in pleasure and began thrusting him into her faster, harder and deeper.

Noctis grips her hips harder as he thrusted into her faster and harder his cock penetrating deep inside her the head of his cock hitting her cervix hitting inside her at the right spot, Luna cried out as his cock hit her G-spot cumming on his cock her juices splashing onto his thrusting cock and stomach and stops Noctis sits up and turning around on the bed while still in her onto her hands and knees and continued to thrust inside her at a moderate yet rough speed.

Luna grips the sheets lightly as he continued to thrust his hard cock in and out of her cunt, Luna rises up and presses her naked back against his chest she turns her head slightly and they kissed as he began to thrust faster and deeper into her he brings one hand to grasp her breast while the other hand dips down and begins to finger her clit Luna moaned in the kiss closing her eyes as she came on him again, Noctis lifts her as he stands off the bed and slams her against the wall and begins to really fuck her hard and fast.

Luna plants her hands on the wall as Noctis fucked her from behind his cock ramming against her womb as if trying to mark her as his, Noctis feels her pussy tighten on his cock he stops and turns her around planting her back against the wall, She wraps her legs around him and claws his back as he continued his brutal thrusts into her, his cock continuously hitting her g-spot making her cum two times, Luna screamed into his mouth as she did Noctis stopped himself both breathing heavily Luna then spoke." Don't...Don't stop...". Noctis nodded and lays her on her back and Luna screamed as Noctis begins to once again at a brutal pace fuck her hard, deep and fast.

Luna's hands tear the sheets in her grip as she came on his brutal thrusting cock, Noctis roughly grips her hips as he went faster and faster wanting to reach his own release, Luna cries out again as she came again and again his cock just was ramming into her womb at it's usual brutal pace, Noctis brings one hand up and Squeezes her right breast as he speeds up his brutal thrusts making her come again, Luna sits up on his lap they kiss as his cock thrusts in and out of her faster, he hugs her against him.

he felt his cock beginning to throb indicating he was going to come, Noctis slams her on her back and goes even faster and harder Luna screamed, Noctis' thrusting starting becoming erratic Luna locks her legs around him." Luna...I need to pull out...". Luna rams her lips into his." Inside....Cum inside me...i want it". Noctis lost his battle of control and with one last thrust climaxed Luna rips her mouth from his and screamed as she came with him, feeling torrents of hot cum fill her pussy and womb to the brim he came so much it started leaking out he just kept cumming pushing out the previous load.

Luna's eyes had rolled into her head, her naked body limp from her many orgasms and him filling her with his hot cum which he finally stopped cumming inside her and collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard shaking from their orgasms as well as naked forms matted and covered with sweat, Luna twitched underneath him his cock twitching and throbbing inside her weakly spurting inside her with his cum, Noctis lifts his head and they kissed." Luna....what...what if..". Luna silenced him with another kiss.

" i will happily bare your children...I love you my Prince...".

" I love you too Luna...".

" No stay inside...".

Noctis nods and without pulling out flips them over, him on his back and her on top of him ear pressed against his chest listening to his heart beating, she fell asleep listening to it and Noctis soon joined her holding her against him as sleep took him as well, both dreaming of a future where Eos was at peace and their children living in such world one that little did they know would come true.


	2. Highspecs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Aranea go on a date and the night becomes a night neither would anytime soon forget

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Lestallum

This was one of the most nerve wracking things he has ever done, Ignis going out with Aranea the commodore of Niflheim well former commodore still nothing could ever prepare him for her showing up in a evening dress with slits on the skirt showing her legs and showing some cleavage, Ignis desperately tried to calm his erratically beating heart, She was so beautiful she even had her hair up this was clearly of Luna's work, Ignis asked Aranea to meet him at Lestallum for a date which she said yes.

He had no idea why, after everything that had happened defeating Ardyn and ending the Scourge thanks to Ignis' vision from Pryna in Altissia they stopped it fairly early and now Eos was rebuilding yet Noctis had refused the throne, Ignis sat there as Aranea came and sat at the same table." well i say Ignis you don't dress badly for a date". Ignis hummed." neither do you". aranea smirked." now is that you trying to flirt with me? or just being nice". Ignis was practically sweating he quickly composed himself.

" No flirty simply the truth though i say you look beautiful".

" thank Lunafreya for that she said i had to look good for our date".

Ignis smiled." i will once it is over, shall we eat? i actually cooked it myself with help from Coctura". plates were set down, it was a Lucian special recipe one Ignis often made for Noctis and King Regis, the two ate and talked little laughing at some funny moments in their life." really? who would have thought that the Prince would even do that?". Ignis smiled remembering the ensuing embarrassment Noctis went through when he revealed to them that he had wet dreams about Lunafreya.

" yes of course it was a typical teenager reaction, though we never stopped haggling him for quite some time, even now we still poke at him for it now and again even Lunafreya joins in now and again".

Aranea chuckled." reminds me of Biggs and Wedge, we grew up together they are like brothers when i learned how awkward they were as teenagers about sex and such i teased them to no end and even started walking around on my airship when it was on ground or in our apartment half naked only in my underwear they would go red". Ignis suddenly got that mental image in his mind Ignis cursed mentally for it changed to a aranea completely naked screaming his name as he fucked her.

" I see....".

They finished eating and were now walking through the streets of Lestallum." Well Aranea i believe our date was to your satisfaction?". Aranea looked at him with curiousity." well in a way yes though being satisfy does not quite fit our date and besides i want to give you a reward for giving such a good time". Suddnely she kisses him Ignis' eyes went wide she grabbed the collar of his shirt deepening the kiss then pulled away." in fact i am going to give something i know you been wanting for some time now". Ignis was then practically dragged to the Leville and into his room he had rented she pushes him to sit on the bed.

and in the next minute she was completely naked before him, she had a athletic build as well as curvy and fairly good sized breasts she smirks one hand on hip." like what you see? now how bout we see what you are packing". Igins soon found himself completely naked his glasses off and hair a mess, Aranea knelt between his legs and grasps his now hard Cock." hmmm? someone is happy to see me". Ignis groans when she begins to move her hand up and down pumping his cock as well as start to lick his cock and fondle his balls while pumping her hand up and down.

Ignis plants one hand on the bed and grasps her head with the other, Aranea smirks then she engulfs his cock all the way to the base all into her mouth and throat and begins to bob her head up and down sucking his cock, Ignis moaned gripping her head tighter as she sped up her cock sucking, Ignis was experiencing his first blowjob and it felt incredible, Aranea began sucking faster as she felt his cock began to throb Ignis moaned clenching his eyes closed and then came, Aranea felt his cum explode down her throat and she almost greedily drank it all he kept cumming she pulls out his cock from her mouth some cum getting on her face, chin and breasts.

Aranea smirked cleaning the cum off her." now normally you would repay me but i am super horny and want to get to the main course". Ignis slides back onto the bed as she climbs onto him and grabs his cock and then she slams down sinking his cock into her wet pussy, Aranea closed her eyes moaning, Ignis sees blood realizing he had just taken her virginity, Aranea began rotating her hips Ignis' head fell back with a moan, Aranea then started thrusting her hips up and down on him his cock thrusting up and down into her pussy she plants her hands on his chest.

Ignis grips her hips meeting her thrusts, Aranea moaned meeting his own thrusts with her own which soon began to speed up Aranea closed her eyes as pleasure shot through her, Ignis felt every fiber of control fading wanting to only leave nothing but the need to take her and make her his, Aranea almost as if reading his mind leans down and lustfully whispers in his ear." go ahead use me, i know you want to i can take it i am a big girl". Ignis grips her hips tighter and begins to slam his cock in and out of her pussy causing her to throw her head back with a cry.

Aranea brings her hands and grips his own that held her hips as she met his brutal thrusts, Aranea cried out as she came on his thrusting cock and fell onto him, Ignis somehow with some control stopped moving and flips her onto her hands and knees and enters her again thrusting fast and hard, sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room with Aranea's moans, Ignis grips her hips tighter as his slapped against her ass with brutal thrusts as his Cock rammed in and out of her pussy hitting her cervix which makes her cum on his cock again she fell onto her face as he held her hips up still fucking her hard and fast and deep.

Ignis stops and turns her onto her side and lays behind her and resumes his brutal thrusts into her pussy, Aranea moaned in their kiss Ignis went faster and harder making her come again, Ignis of course was not through yet she remained on her side he sat up and took her leg and swung it over his shoulder and held it against him as he continued his brutal pace of his cock in her pussy, Aranea screamed as she came again, Ignis stops however and slams her against the wall face first fucking her Aranea's eyes rolled into her head her hands planted against the wall when her back was pressed against his chest as he fucked her harder and faster his cock ramming into her womb while he fingered her clit.

" IGNIS!!!".

Aranea screamed his name as she came on him again he just kept fucking her, Aranea was seeing stars he just never stopped not that she cared all it did was her wanting more Ignis turns her around and pins her on her back and just kept brutally fucking her his cock ramming into her womb Aranea screamed as she came again and again his cock just repeatedly rammed her g-spot, just constantly fucked her, Ignis was beginning to tire his thrusts soon became erratic She felt his cock throbbing inside her and locked her legs around him trapping him however he seemed to have no intent of stopping nor pulling out and with a roar and one last thrust he hilts his cock all the way inside her into her womb and came.

Aranea screamed as she came with him, She felt load after load of his hot cum filling her womb and pussy, he never stopped cumming or it felt like that, Aranea's eyes rolled into her head stars exploding in her mind her limbs falling limp onto the bed as he just kept cumming until he collapsed onto her, she felt weak spurts of cum entering her womb, she had been filled so much some of his cum spilled out of her onto his cock and bed, Ignis and her were sweating, shaking from their orgasms and breathing heavily Aranea hugs him and kisses him her eyes told him more than words.

Love she was in love with him and him with her and both had clearly wanted this to create a family a future and now that might come true, and soon the two fell asleep in each other's arms into blissful dreams of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> second time i did a smut chapter where it was not animalistic, we need more Lunoct Smut like this okay come on people please! make more like this!
> 
> of course this is set in my au of FFXV so Luna does live so does some others


End file.
